Heretofore in the use of fish nets, various means have been employed for mounting the net upon the handle so that when not in use, the net is fully collapsed and enclosed upon the interior of the handle. This is primarily for the purpose of preventing the net from becoming connected with a fishing lure or fish hook such as would prevent landing of a fish when needed. In some instances the fish net heretofore has been partly collapsed with respect to the elongated handle therefore, by the use of slidable or retractable mechanisms partly retracting the net or for enclosing it within a housing upon one end of the tubular handle or with respect to a frame.